leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Jens Ingels/Support Item (different angle)
Tier 1 Heartwill Wand * Cost: 365g gold * Stats: +75 health Mindwill Wand * Cost: 365g gold * Stats: +25% base mana regen Mightwill Wand * Cost: 365g gold * Stats: +5 ability Power Other bonusses * Level 1 - Melee Autoattacks execute minions below 200 (+100% AD) health. Killing a minion by any means heals you and the nearest (within 1100 range) allied champion for 40 health and grants them gold equal to the kill. These effects require a nearby allied champion and consume a charge. Recharges every 60 seconds. Max 2 charges. * Level 1 - Range Your next damaging ability or autoattack against a champion or structure will deal 10 additional damage and grant 5 gold. You generate one charge of Tribute every 10 seconds, storing up to 3. Killing a minion disables this passive for 12 seconds. * Level 4: Grants +2 gold per 10 seconds * Level 6: Grant +5XP when gaining an assist Vision Transforms on level 1, 3, 5, 7 & 9. * Tier 1: Sightstone (with 1 charges) - green * Tier 2: Sightstone (with 2 charges) - blue * Tier 3: Sightstone (with 3 charges) - red * Tier 4: Sightstone (with 4 charges) - white * Tier 5: Sightstone (with 5 charges) - purple Enchantment Option out 3: Roaming Enchantment * Recipe: * Recipe Cost: 685 gold (=1535 gold, =1900g) * Stats (enchantment only): +40 ability power, +6% movementspeed * Stats (Heartwill Wand): +75 health, 40 ability power, +6% movementspeed * Stats (Mindwill Wand): +25% base mana regen, +40 ability power, +6% movementspeed * Stats (Mightwill Wand): +45 ability power, +6% movementspeed * UNIQUE PASSIVE: When out of combat for more than 5 seconds your base mana regen increase with 100%. * Enchantment stone: Blue Sustain Enchantment * Recipe: * Recipe Cost: 635 gold (=1535 gold, =1900g) * Stats (enchantment only): +40 magic resistance, +50% base mana regen * Stats (Heartwill Wand): +75 health, +40 magic resistance, +50% base mana regen * Stats (Mindwill Wand): +40 magic resistance, +75% base mana regen * Stats (Mightwill Wand): +5 ability power, +40 magic resistance, +50% base mana regen * Unique Passive - Mana Font: Restores 2% of missing mana every 5 seconds. * Enchantment stone: Yellow Tank Enchantment * Recipe: * Recipe Cost: 935 gold (=1535 gold, =1900g) * Stats (enchantment only): +400 health, +50% base health regen * Stats (Heartwill Wand): +475 health, +50% base health regen * Stats (Mindwill Wand): +400 health, +50% base health regen, 25% base mana regen * Stats (Mightwill Wand): +5 ability power, +400 health, +50% base health regen * UNIQUE PASSIVE: When in combat for more than 3 seconds your base health regen increase with 100%. * Enchantment stone: Green Re-branded items Fencing Shield * Recipe: + * Recipe Cost: 850 gold (=2300 gold) * Stats: +550 health, +100% base health regen, +10% cooldown reduction * UNIQUE - DEADLY PHALANX: You shield the target ally for 10% of your maximum health for 4 seconds. After 4 seconds, the shield explodes, dealing magic damage equal to (50% of the target's AD) + (10% of the target's AP), regardless of if the shield remained intact. 90 second cooldown. Arctic Mageblade * Recipe: + * Recipe Cost: 580 gold (=2600 gold) * Stats: +60 ability power, +300 mana, +10% cooldown reduction * UNIQUE – SPELLBLADE: On cast, for 10 seconds, your next basic attack deals 100% base AD bonus physical damage (+ 10% AP) and grant a 20% movementspeed boost for 2 seconds. 1.5 second cooldown. * Idea ( UNIQUE – SPELLBLADE: On cast, for 10 seconds, your next basic attack deals 100% base AD bonus physical damage (+ 10% AP) and recovers 5% of your maximum mana. 1.5 second cooldown. ) * UNIQUE - ARCTIC EMBRACE: Fire an ice lance that detonates at the target location, dealing 50 (+5 per level) magic damage to enemies and slowing them by 80%, decaying over 2 seconds. 60 second cooldown. (850 range, 225 radius) Royal Sole * Recipe: + * Recipe Cost: 700 gold (=2300 gold) * Stats: +60 armor, +100% base health regen, +100% base mana regen, +10% cooldown reduction * UNIQUE - POINT RUNNER: Grants +30% bonus movement speed that build up over 2 seconds when near turrets (including fallen turrets). * UNIQUE - PRAISE THE SUN: Grants nearby allies +40% movement speed for 3 seconds. 60 second cooldown. This effect cannot be used on the same champion every 30 seconds. (600 range) Adjusted Items * Recipe: + * Recipe Cost: 550 gold (=2400 gold) * Stats: +40 magic resist, +100% base mana regen, +10% cooldown reduction * UNIQUE ACTIVE: Removes all stuns, roots, taunts, fears, silences and slows on an allied champion and heals for 150 (+ 10% of the target's maximum health). 180 second cooldown. Mikael's Crucible can now be cast during silence. Category:Custom items